Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes In a Half Shell
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes In a Half Shell is an American cartoon animated television which airs on Nickelodeon a year after the 2012 series ended. Synopsis Characters Main Characters (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * "Leo"/Leonardo (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): * "Micky"/Michelangelo (Voiced by Josh Keaton): * "Donnie"/Donatello (Voiced by Sam Riegel): * "Ralph"/Raphael (Voiced by Nolan North): Allies * Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter (Voiced by George Takei): * April O'Neil (Voiced by Grey Griffin): * Casey Jones (Voiced by Brian Blooms): * Mighty Mutanimals: ** Slash (Voiced by ): ** Leatherhead (Voiced by ): ** Wingnut (Voiced by ): ** Screwloose (Voiced by ): ** Dr. Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brain (Voiced by ): ** Mondo Gecko (Voiced by ): ** Jagwar (Voiced by ): ** Ray Fillet (Voiced by ): ** Dreadmon (Voiced by ): * Hamato Miwa/Karai (Voiced by ): * Jack J. Lurtzman (Voiced by ): * Renet (Voiced by ): * Lord Simultaneous (Voiced by ): * Professor Zayton Honeycutt/Fugitoid (Voiced by ): * Punk Frogs: ** Attila the Frog (Voiced by ): ** Napoleon Bonafrog (Voiced by ): ** Rasputin the Mad Frog (Voiced by ): ** Genghis the Frog (Voiced by ): ** Frog Soldiers: * Shinigami (Voiced by ): * Utrons: ** King (Voiced by ): ** Bishop (Voiced by ): ** Rook (Voiced by ): ** Queen (Voiced by ): ** Pawn (Voiced by ): * Metalhead: * Apolex (Voiced by ): * Deer Spirit: * Miyamoyo Usagi (Voiced by ): * Justice Force: ** Silver Sentry (Voiced by ): ** Ananda (Voiced by ): ** Stainless Steel Steve (Voiced by ): ** Joey Lastic (Voiced by ): ** Zippy Lad (Voiced by ): ** Battling Bernice (Voiced by ): ** Chrysalis (Voiced by ): ** Tsunami (Voiced by ): ** Green Mantle (Voiced by ): ** Raptarr (Voiced by ): * Ancient One (Voiced by ): * Angel (Voiced by ): * Ace Duck (Voiced by ): * Mona Lisa (Voiced by ): * Sal Commander (Voiced by ): * Villains * Foot Clan: ** Oroku Saki/Shredder/Super Shredder (Voiced by John DiMaggio): ** Eric Sacks/Shredder (II) (Voiced by ): ** Krang (Voiced by ): ** Dr. Baxter Stockman (Voiced by ): ** Bebop (Voiced by ): ** Rocksteady (Voiced by ): ** Razhar (Voiced by ): ** Tokka (Voiced by ): ** Shredder Clones: *** Shiva Shredder (Voiced by John DiMaggio): *** Claw Shredder (Voiced by ): *** Mini Shredder (Voiced by ): ** Chrome Dome (Voiced by ): ** Foot Soldiers (Various Voices): ** Foot Mystics: *** Metal Mystic: *** Thunder Mystic: *** Fire Mystic: *** Water Mystic: *** Earth Mystic: *** Wing Mystic: * Purple Dragons: ** Hun (Voiced by Eric Bauza): ** Dragon Face (Voiced by ): ** Fong (Voiced by Andrew Kishino): ** Tsoi (Voiced by James Sie): ** Sid (Voiced by Andrew Kishino): ** Mohawk (Voiced by ): ** Ruffington (Voiced by ): ** Max (Voiced by ): ** John (Voiced by ): ** Two Ton (Voiced by ): ** Waxer (Voiced by ): ** Spuds (Voiced by ): ** Vang (Voiced by ): ** Bam-Bam (Voiced by ): ** Sunny (Voiced by ): ** Claw (Voiced by ): ** Dager (Voiced by ): * Rat King (Voiced by ): * Chimeraizer (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Chimeraizer is a mutant animal created by Krang where he is an hybrid mutant which based on the DNA of a lion, a mantis, a dolphin, and a ptreadactyl. He can mix with brain and brawn where he can be a great foe the turtles. * Dream Beavers: ** Doom Beaver (Voiced by ): ** Dire Beaver (Voiced by ): ** Dread Beaver (Voiced by ): ** Dave Beaver (Voiced by ): ** Dark Beaver (Voiced by ): * Savanti Romero (Voiced by ): * Lord Vringath Dregg (Voiced by ): ** HiTech (Voiced by ): * Armaggon (Voiced by ): * Antrax (Voiced by ): * Triceraton Empire: ** Emperor Zanmoren (Voiced by ): ** Mozar (Voiced by ): ** Sergeant Zog (Voiced by ): ** Commander Zoran (Voiced by ): ** Commander Zorin (Voiced by ): ** Sergeant Zark (Voiced by ): ** General Zera (Voiced by ): ** Lieutenant Zorg (Voiced by ): ** Lieutenant Zovox (Voiced by ): ** Zarus (Voiced by ): ** Monza Ram (Voiced by ): ** Zeno (Voiced by ): ** Lieutenant Zak (Voiced by ): ** Gruell (Voiced by ): ** Zed (Voiced by ): ** Traximus (Voiced by ): ** Zukko (Voiced by ): ** Raz (Voiced by ): ** Triceraton Soldiers (Various Voices): * Drako (Voiced by Steven Blum): * Simon Bonesteel (Voiced by ): * Pinky McFingers (Voiced by ): * H.A.V.O.C.: ** Titanus (Voiced by ): ** Amok (Voiced by ): ** Highbeam (Voiced by ): ** Magma (Voiced by ): ** Overdrive (Voiced by ): ** Ram Mystic (Voiced by ): ** Raptor (Voiced by ): ** Seizure (Voiced by ): ** Synapse (Voiced by ): * Dark Mutanimals: ** Old Hob (Voiced by ): ** Mung (Voiced by ): ** Groundchuck (Voiced by ): ** Dirtbag (Voiced by ): ** Bloodsucker: ** Scratch (Voiced by ): ** Scumbug (Voiced by ): ** Dogpound (Voiced by ): ** Spider-Byte (Voiced by ): * Shreeka (Voiced by ): * Tempesta (Voiced by ): * Dark Turtles: ** Dark Leonardo (Voiced by ): ** Dark Michelangelo (Voiced by ): ** Dark Donatello (Voiced by ): ** Dark Raphael (Voiced by ): * Mutagen Man (Voiced by ): * Episodes Season 1 # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Trivia * The show is a hardly mixture of the 1980s series, the 2003 series, the 2012 series, the 1990s movies, the 2007 film, the 2014 movies, the Archie comic books, and the IDW comic books. *